Winter Light
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: The memories of Christmas haunts Tomoya dreadfully. But a place he remembers had unlocked a secret path to gain happiness. Is it real or jsut a dream?


A/N Re-uploaded. An all new fanfic dedicated to one of my favourite animes ever (after One Piece) Clannad After Story. It's a brilliant touching story. I highly suggest you watch it as it was critically acclaimed by many and is very heartwarming and VERY emotional. So grab your boxes of tissues before you run out!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Clannad. Key owns all rights and Toei for the Clannad Movie.

This was going to be up for Christmas but sadly my computer was down for a while and none of the other computers I have had Microsoft Word. But glad this is fixed!

* * *

**Tomoya's POV**

As the snow fell on the town that I dreaded so much, silence fell as the whole atmosphere slept. The white light reflected on this city's sadness just hoping something would eventually happen to bring us happiness. For what we had wished for and cherished.

There had been nothing but heartache and pain in my life, and this was a reflection of it. Ever since I returned home, it was like all the memories had been trapped with me. Like I couldn't find another way out of this misery.

I had always wanted to look for a brighter life, but I can't find that wish. My love of my life died, and another part of me has died along with her. Nagisa... she was the one person who could lead me to this. I cannot regret our relationship as it gave me a beautiful daughter. Ushio, who is only young, is such a strong and brave little girl. How she understands me as if it's love through a father's eyes.

I took her to no end. I pushed my limits. But now I understand. She's my little treasure. I never want to let go of her or lose her. If Nagisa meant that world then so does Ushio. She's given me the rebirth of life all over again.

Ushio snuggled close to me. I watched her with love and belief. How such a little thing could dream so big was amazing. This was it, just right in front of me.

"Daddy" Ushio whispered as she woke up. "Tell me the story about that place again. The one in your dream." I smiled sadly. "Oh that one? Yes well I know that one very well. It was a place I had always dreamt of. And I had been searching all over for it. It was the place where wishes come true but .. I had lost too much in my life. Wherever I could find an orb, I could just catch it. And without my life complete, I lost faith. And I don't believe there is such place really. It's all just a myth. Daddy goes a bit crazy sometimes."

Ushio sighed and hugged her Dango plushies. "Do you think we could find it again? When I went to the field, that was the best place for me." I smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Ushio hugged her plushie closer to her. "If it really was real then suppose we could all live like the Dango Family?"

"I smiled and kissed her. "I'd love that, darling. If only." Ushio giggled and snuggled into my chest.

"Daddy, you know when Sanae said that the Dango smelt like Mummy? I think I know what she means now."

"Do you?" I said tilting my head.

Ushio smiled. "Yep. We are like the Dango family ourselves. The colour matches the scent. This one is pink and it smells of strawberry which is what Mummy smelt of. This one is blue, and it smells of berries, just like you Daddy. And this is pear-blossom just like Sanae, and this smells of cigarettes like Aki."

I frowned. "Don't even think of trying to smoke, Ushio." I said firmly. Ushio looked at me confused.

"Why not Daddy? I like Aki's smell."

"Smoking is very bad for you. The old man is no way persuading you to take that habit when you are older. I'm worried about you two actually. You spend a lot of time round him. He's a bad influence."

Ushio giggled. "Aki's the best! He taught me how to play baseball and cricket and even beat Uncle Youhei in two games!"

I chuckled. "Sunohara's not the smartest tool in the shed. But dimwit or not, he has his heart in the right place. We won't dwell on it at the moment. Go to sleep now."

I kissed her goodnight and she huddled down when she spoke again. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" I yawned.

"Will you always love me forever like you did with Mummy?"

I embraced her. "Oh sweetie, of course I will. You're my whole world Ushio. I could never live once without you. But you must got to sleep."

She refused. "I want you to sing the Dango song again" she said beaming. "Not again" I sighed. This must have been the millionth time I sang it. But I could never resist Ushio's cute puppy face.

I gave in and tucked her in whilst singing the soothing lullaby. As I sang it, the memories flooded back as I pictured Nagisa's beautiful voice humming the melody.

_Note: All lyrics are in Japanese since the English doesn't rhyme and fit with the song._

"_Dango, dango, dango, dango_

_Dango Daikazoku_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango_

_Dango Daikazoku_

_Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango  
osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango  
minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku_

Akachan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama  
ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"

* * *

A/N Not much else to say but I love the Dango song! It may be overused when I do more fanfics but that just shows you how much I love it. If you liked it please do leave feedback as this helps me progress. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
